The Unseen Guard
by Alexis1995
Summary: Non-mass. Yes, he understood it was his duty to be the best; he was a prodigy of the clan after all. But what was his purpose? Sure he had almost reached the top of the ninja world, but why did he do it? Of course he wanted to protect his family, yes he always knew that. He felt as though something was lost from his life, as if he needed to be more.
1. Chapter 1

The Unseen Guard

Chapter 1

The Uchiha heir rested under the shade of tree, waiting for his younger brother to be done for the day at the academy. How he was roused into seeing that his younger brother returned safely home, he would never know. He being the Itachi Uchiha, captain of the most powerful anbu team of the Leaf, was ever early. Closing his eyes out of pure boredom, his mind escaped into an abyss of silence. Nonetheless this lead his mind to review the puzzle of what was his father. Yes, he understood it was his duty to be the best; he was a prodigy of the clan after all. But what was his purpose? Sure he had almost reached the top of the ninja world, but why did he do it?

Of course he wanted to protect his family, yes he always knew that. He felt as though something was lost from his life, as if he needed to be more. However he could not think further on the subject for the school day was over. Children from all clans begin pouring out the doors. The Uchiha and the Hyuuga clans were profound in numbers, only producing the best and brightest nijia.

He had not spotted his little brother, Sasuke. As Itachi turned his head to resume his thinking, a pink blur caught his eye. Looking closer he realized that the pink blur was hair attached to a petite girl. Before he could contemplate the young girl, Sasuke had suddenly appeared at his side. Sasuke only being seven, somehow managed to take his older brother off guard and sneak up on him.

"Sasuke-kun, who is that girl over there?" Itachi inquired.

"Which one?"

"The pink haired one, over by the tree." As if the girl had heard them she turned and gazed at the two Uchiahs.

"That's Sakura, she is in my class, she smart, but not cut out to be a ninja if you ask me," Snorted Sasuke.

"Very well mother is expecting us home for dinner, let us return home" Itachi replied.

Unknown to the Uchiha brothers, Sakura observed the two until they were out of site, as she waited for her mother to take her home. She had seen the older male while she sat in class gazing out the window, wondering why he was merely sleeping beneath the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or any of its' characters.

"Speaking"

"_Inner thoughts"_

Sakura awaited her mother's arrival to retrieve her from the academy until dust and then began to make her way home.

"_Maybe mother got caught up with something_, _it's not like I don't know the way home. I'll surprise her and show her how much I have grown._"

As she ascended down the narrow street filled with venders she began to think of her long time crush Sasuke.

"_Who am I kidding he will never notice me, then again he never pays attention to anyone. But I've an edge on the other girls, at least I am in the top of the class with Sasuke."_

Before she could dwell on her thoughts further, she reached her front door. The house was dark light only coming from the open door; making her way towards the sitting room she was greeted by a foul stench. Trying to feel her way into the darkness, she felt a warm liquid at her toes.

"_Water? Did father knock over one of mothers flower vases?"_

She heard a clatter coming from the far side of the room, and when she looked up, the setting sun flooded into the room from the large window.

Itachi stalked back to the compound, just ending a meeting with the clan elders. He wished the road would be longer, he was in no hurry to return home just yet. He wanted to enjoy the quiet air that filled the night after sundown. He was more than well aware that the moment he returned home, his father would go on about how he should be thinking about his duties of being the next clan monarch. Personally he could care less about being the leader of the clan. But as his father drove into his thick skull many of times it was his right and duty.

He was passing through the common part of the village, where most of the civilians lived and worked. He passed many shops and restaurants, having no interest to enter any of them he continued his way toward more homes and apartments. He gazed at the setting sun in front of him he noticed he wasn't familiar with this part of the village.

He lingered within the neighborhood, until he caught a small whimper in the night air. He twirled to his right and was met with an open door into a house. He knew in his gut that there was something amiss coming from the house. He readied his kunai in his hand as he silently flowed into the house. Making his way toward the sitting room he was met by a familiar smell. One he had to deal with more times that anyone should. The smell of blood engulfed his senses.

He approached the room with caution, rounding the corner he spotted blood on the floor and splattered over the walls. But what perplexed him was the sight of a young girl cowering in the room, while a shadow loomed over her. Somehow the shadow heard Itachi, the silhouette turned toward Itachi, and without using his sharingan there was no mistake for who those yellow eyes belonged.

Hey guys! So I decided to continue on with this story… Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas let me know I am open to having help with my first story. Also is the length ok, I can make it longer but it would take a few days for each chapter. Thanks for the reviews so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Five years later**

Sakura had been waiting for this day since she started the academy. Today was the day, she would be placed on a genin team. Like every other girl in the class she hoped she would be on Sasuke's team.

"_If I get on Sasuke's team Ino will be so jealous! Then maybe he would notice me."_

"Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzmaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha" announced Iruka.

"_Ha! Take that Ino! It only makes sense that the top two in the class will be on the same team!"_

"Awww man! I have to be on a team with Sasuke…. This sucks!" Muttered Naruto.

* * *

**Later that day**

Itachi had just returned home from his mission, he was gone longer than expected due to complications. It was supposed to be a simple assassination mission, his team had ran into the one person Itachi loathed most in this world, Orochimaru. Ever since that day five years ago, he vowed to protect her. He needed to protect her, she was his light, his hope, and his purpose.

He stumbled into his family's house, careful not to get blood anywhere from his dripping shoulder. His cousin had been worse than he, but Itachi opted to stay out of the hospital. His mother became frantic at the sight of her oldest son coming home injured. Lady Uchiha was stunned, Itachi rarely came home injured.

"Itachi what happened?" His mother gasped.

"It's nothing, just a small cut," Itachi said calmly trying to get away from his mother. He needed to tend to his injury and ensure that Sakura was alright. Orochimaru had been very clear during their encounter.

_Flashback_

"_That girl she is precious to you?" Orochimaru smirked._

"_Leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with this," Itachi's eyes narrowed._

"_Oh but Ita-kun, she has everything to do with this. She will be your downfall."_

* * *

Itachi knew Orochimaru would try to use Sakura as bait. But he couldn't fallow her around all the time, could he? The Uchiha heir knew it was extreme but he couldn't risk her being hurt. She had given him purpose in life, someone to cherish. Yes, he would ensure her happiness.

The only question was, when would Orochimaru strike? Itachi needed to stop; this was going to drive him crazy; he just needed to check in on her.

* * *

He gazed up at the pink haired maiden's window. He bounded up to her balcony, effortlessly. Sakura always made sure all the windows were securely shut before she went to sleep. It he could not see inside her bed room for the curtains were closed. Itachi activated his sharingan. He looked through the walls, only to find her bedroom empty. Itachi then looked father into the apartment to find she was in her living room.

Itachi knew he should have left right then, but he could not bring himself to do it. Itachi had to break into the apartment, if he was going to see her. He softly put his kunai on the side of the window frame and repositioned the lock open. He gracefully slid the window aside and entered the apartment all in one motion. Itachi found he was in Sakura's room. The soundings were still the same, everything neat and tidy, just as he remembered. Itachi often found himself outside the cherry blossom's window after long missions. Ever since he saw her he would always check on her after his extended missions.

He continued through her bedroom into the shadowy hallway, which led to the living area. The sofa was facing the entryway, only to assume she could see who arrived outside her door. He could not see her but Itachi could hear the soft sounds of her breathing. Peering around the sofa, he found her; Sakura's hair thrown around her like a halo, one arm hanging off the end, which had dropped a book to the ground. She must have fallen asleep while reading.

Itachi paused she looked beautiful, sweet, and innocent. Looking at her like this made him want to know why she had even chosen to be a ninja. She didn't have the appearance of a ninja that was for sure.

Sakura stirred bring him out of his thoughts, moving to get more comfortable. Against his better judgment, he hoisted her into his arms, moving toward her bedroom. Itachi moved the sheets aside and rested her on the bed. She mumbled something, but Itachi couldn't make it out as he pulled the sheet over her to protect her from the night's cold.

Itachi decided he needed to leave, if he stayed he would never get any sleep watching over her. He went out the window, locking it before he leaped back down to the ground. Strolling back home was the best option. He didn't need to strain himself more by running on rooftops just to get back home. He began walking and was soon met by his cousin.

"Your mother sent me out looking for you"

"Hn."

"You went to see her, didn't you?" Shisui inquired.

"Yes." Itachi replied.

The two cousins had the same small conversations they always have after returning from long missions.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, there has been snow where I live and I hit a writer's block. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I know it seems a bit slow but I hope things will pick up soon. P.S. it this length better than the first two, or maybe a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day

Sakura woke with a start, glaring at her alarm for waking her up. She was definitely not a morning person, mainly because Naruto would scream at her on missions to get up. Which ended with Sakura strangling him or yelling his ear off. Blinking her eyes once more Sakura realized she was in her bed.

_Wait a minute, how did I get in my bed? I thought I fell asleep on the couch. This is strange I never sleep walked before. Hmmm I thought I sensed someone in the apartment after I went to sleep. I guess it was just my imagination and I just crawled into bed without even realizing it, I was pretty tired yesterday._

This was true, she was tired from training with her team. Well not really training, more like Sasuke and Naruto trying to kill each other and Sakura being forced to train with Kakashi. That lasted all of ten minutes before he said they should take it easy in case one of the boys needed help walking home. In Sakura's opinion it looked like Kakashi just wanted to read his book.

The alarm beside her kept screaming for her to get up.

_Stupid alarm shut up already!_

Instead of turning it off, she just unplugged the thing. She needed to get out of bed, she was leaving on a mission soon, they would be gone at least a week to the land of waves. Jumping in the shower, Sakura winced at the cold water that hit her body.

Quickly shampooing her long pink tresses, Sakura pondered over what their mission would be. It was strange team seven was escorting another person to the land of waves. She figured they wouldn't get any more of those considering what happened last time.

_But the mission was a success, even if everyone got hurt but me, all I did was stand in the way. I couldn't even protect our client. Maybe I could help the team if Kakashi would actually train me, all of his attention is for the boys. I guess I should try training on my own, Kakashi sensei said I might have a talent for charka control._

Sakura got out of the shower and decided that she didn't want to wear her usual attire today. After searching through her closet for ten minutes Sakura selected on a tank top and a pair of mid-thigh shorts. Not wanting to ponder on her hair she pulled it back into a braid.

_Maybe I should cut my hair at least the dead ends. It really is a hassle to take care of and Sasuke isn't interested anyway. There is not enough time to do that now, I will have to do it when I get back. _

Sakura grabbed her gear and left her apartment to meet the others at the gate. She was in no rush since Naruto and Kakashi sensei were always the last to arrive at meeting points. Before approaching the gates, Sakura could see three figures waiting. Sakura thinking she was late quicken her pace to a fast walk; reaching the gate she found Sasuke and two others she didn't recognize.

"Why don't you admit it little cousin you want to be just like me" declared one of the two, who Sakura assumed was also an Uchiha by his looks.

"Shisui will you just shut up already" muttered Sasuke.

"But it is so fun to mess with my little cousin, we've never been on a mission together, and I get to pester you for the next week! Hey who is this pretty girl?" Shisui inquired noticing Sakura standing there.

_Shisui is going on a mission with Sasuke? Does that mean that they are coming with us? Is Shisui really an Uchiha, he sure doesn't act like the ones I've met. _

"That's Sakura Haruno we are on the same team." Sasuke replied uninterested in hopes that Shisui would leave him alone.

"Aren't Harunos a civilian clan?" Shisui interrogated, looking down at Sakura.

"Maybe I didn't want to be a civilian" snorted Sakura.

"So why is that? Last time I checked most civilian clans don't have any special skills when it comes to being a ninja" the flamboyant Uchiha announced.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that before my parents died they made my cousin the clan heir" announced Sakura getting irritated.

_It doesn't matter anyway; I've lived on my own for five years now without any help from the Haruno clan and I don't plan on going back. I made my life what it is and I plan to say with it._

Finishing her thought the other male figure looked at her, his eyes were the same color as Sasuke's, but this man's seemed to soften at the sight of her making her blush and turn away. In the distance she could make out an outline of blond hair darting toward them.

* * *

Itachi had heard Sakura approach. He did not want to engage in conversation just yet, but chose to observe her instead, not that he was one for conversation anyway. She looked nice; she had her normal pink hair in a braid. It suited her, girly but at the same time showed her strength on the inside. But she wasn't in her usual sorts and dress; today she choose a tank top and some shorts. It suited her, the outfit alone made her look like a mature kunoichi.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that before my parents died they made my cousin the clan heir."

This declaration puzzled Itachi. He knew that she was part of the main clan, but what he didn't know was that she was once the heir. So many questions flew through his mind. Why did they choose her cousin if she was the heir? Has she been alone all this time? If she has no help from her clan how does she survive, D ranked missions don't make that much. But what really struck him was that she didn't seem sad about not being the heir, just the fact that her own parents choose someone else.

_Surely she could have been trained on proper civilian culture. She seems fit to do that, rather than a ninja. _

Their eyes briefly met, Itachi's typical blank eyes soften only for her. No one had ever made him do that. He hardly knew the girl, yet she had already had his heart. Sakura blushed turning her head away, shielding him from looking at her face.

"Sorry that didn't work out princess" Shisui smirked. Sakura fumed.

She had not turned around however Itachi could feel the anger rolling off her. For such a petite girl she sure was admitting killing intent toward his cousin. This was not going to end well for Shisui, before the mission even started he was going to anger the girl. Making the others' lives miserable, but not Itachi. It would give him the opportunity to see her true personality.

The knucklehead ninja himself finally made his appearance running late as usual, but not as late as the copy ninja.

"Oh hey Sakura-chan, how's it go… oh no" Naruto her incredibly loud teammate roared, quickly noticing his livid pink haired team mate. Turning to Sasuke he grilled, "Did someone call her a nickname?" Blancing at the sight of Sakura smoldering rage.

"Yes, Shisui is a moron," stated Sasuke.

"Shisui? Who the hell is Shisui?" Yelled Naruto looking around, finally noticing the other Uchihas standing there.

"That's my annoying older cousin dobe," replied Sasuke.

"I didn't know you had a family, how come we haven't met them till now teme? And who is that other guy?"

"What's it even matter if you've met my family? I just told you that was my cousin dobe." Sasuke replied going to stand by the outer wall of the village.

"Not that one the one over there by the tree teme!" screamed Naruto chasing after Sasuke. "Answer me Sasuke who is that?"

The blond might act foolish, however he was smart enough to escape Sakura's rage.

"What all I did was call her princess" Itachi's clueless cousin muttered.

What shocked Itachi was Sakura never said a word. She calmly walked up to his cousin and stomped on his foot rather hard. Itachi was intrigued, she had guts to do that to an anbu member. Not only that Shisui appeared to be holding his foot in pain, Sakura had released charka from her foot at the exact moment she stomped his foot.

_Sakura has well above normal charka control for her rank. Most chunin can't control charka as she just did. If she wants to be a kunoichi_ _she should use that control to her advantage._

Itachi could not finish his thought for a small poof had announced the arrival of Kakahsi and Genma.

"Good you're all here, now we don't have to hunt anyone down." Kakashi sensei said scratching the back of his head.

It was then Sakura and Naruto preformed their usual routine of accusing Kakashi sensei being late. While their Uchiha team member just strolled over sighing and shaking his head.

"Actually I wasn't late, I was picking up a member of our temporally team. Alright let's get introductions out of the way. Anbu team one this is Team seven Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and you already know Sasuke. Team Seven this is Anbu team one Genma Shiranui, Shisui Uchiha, and their team captain Itachi Uchiha."

"Wait Kakashi sensei why are well all going to be on the same team. I thought this was a D ranked mission," Sakura asked curious.

"It is but with what happened last time the Hokage didn't want to be too careful. He also thinks this will be a good influence on this team. Well at least Itachi will be, I'm not so sure about the other two just yet. But let's get moving, if we leave now we can get there by tomorrow morning." Kakashi explained continuing to give the team instructions.

Itachi let his mind wander, he already knew this, and he had after all asked the Hokage if his team could accompany team seven. The Uchiha stated that it was for the benefit of seeing his brother's progress, it just so happened that the one he cherished was a member of his brother's team. This way he could protect her if necessary and get to know her. He was tired of living in the shadows of her life, he doubted she knew it was him that had found her five years ago at her parent's death.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He approached the room with caution, rounding the corner he spotted blood on the floor and splattered over the walls. But what perplexed him was the sight of a young girl cowering in the room, while a shadow loomed over her. Somehow the shadow heard Itachi, the silhouette turned toward Itachi, and without using his sharingan there was no mistake for who those yellow eyes belonged._

_With excellent speed Itachi materialized in front of the girl. Taking his fighting stance he waited for Orochimaru to make is move. Itachi glanced back at the girl spotting her vibrant pink hair. This was Sasuke's classmate, Sakura. _

"_Well, well if it isn't Itachi Uchiha in the flesh. How wonder full to see you again. I would love to stay and reminisce but my work here is done. Until next time Ita-kun." With that the snake vanished._

_Itachi turned toward Sakura, he knelt down but saw she was staring at the bloodied bodies on the floor. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

That day was a shining light into Itachi's dark world, it had given him a purpose in life, to protect Sakura and ensure her happiness. He had yet to determine what the true intentions were for Orochimaru. With his last meeting with the snake on a mission, it was made very clear Orochimaru was trying to pull at Itachi's heart and mind when he mention Sakura.

All Itachi knew at this point was he needed her to trust him so he could stay close to her. Once they were to the land of Waves Itachi would take over as team captain. He would pair all of them up with someone they would stay with until the end of the mission. This was the only way he could get Sakura to trust him, by pairing her with himself.

Seeing that Kakashi had quit giving instructions, they took to formation and set off toward the land of waves.

* * *

Ok this one is a little longer. But I promise chapter five will be long and intense. I already started working on it. Please review and tell me what you think. Also whose point of view is better Itachi's, Sakura's, back and forth, or third person? I hope to get the next chapter out soon, but it may take some time, and I will try to write it in the point of view most popular.

Oh and meriamdz I hope the flashbacks make the story less confusing. If not I will see what I can do. Thank you to FairiesDescent for staying with my story and reviewing it. Thanks for reading and reviewing to everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

It was determined their formation would have Kakashi and Genma in front, followed by Sasuke and Naruto. In the middle was Sakura with Shisui and Itachi bringing up the rear. They were traveling a little faster than genins normally would. Sakura figured that it was irritating to the anbu members, especially the two behind her. She had been putting charka into her feet to keep up with the rest of the group, but if she did it too long, she would waste energy. That would mean she would need to rest longer, which could slow the group down.

Sakura could feel eyes on her burning in the back of her head. She didn't dare turn around or she would have to try and face Itachi without blushing. When Itachi's tender eyes met hers today, it was the same eyes that she had seen years ago. She hadn't seen him since the day her parents died. Her memory was blurred around the edges; the doctors said it had to do with so much stress on her brain. Sakura didn't mind that she couldn't remember all the details; there were things she didn't want to remember about that day, mostly those chilling yellow eyes. Even after all these years those eyes still frightening her, even if it was only a dream. To her the nightmares always felt so real.

She recalled walking into her family home the day after her parents told her the clan heir position was given to her cousin and seeing the blood surround her parents on the floor. But that wasn't what stood out to her, it was the man that came to her rescue. It was Itachi Uchiha that helped her? What was he even doing in that area, wasn't his clan was on the other side of the village? All Sakura could focus on was those evil eyes. But then Itachi turned around, her senses soon vanished as she melted into his soft eyes.

Sakura still had unanswered questions from that nigh. Should she ask him what really happened? Maybe Itachi could shed some light onto those sickening eyes that plagued her dreams at night.

_But his eyes are always focused, except when he looks at me, they make me feel safe, protected. Would he even remember that night?_

* * *

Keeping Sakura in the middle was the best option, even though there was no one her sides there were two in front of her with Shisui and himself behind her. She would be safest there and Itachi could watch her from behind without the others noticing. They would be stopping for the night soon, their extended team had been traveling for hours. Itachi could tell that the younger ones were getting tired, mostly Sakura. He had to admit she was clever, she was keeping up with their pace but had to put charka into jumping off trees to give her more speed. Doing this made her strength dissolve faster and she would need more rest than the others. Itachi could keep this up for days at a time, he would ensure she rested properly before leaving tomorrow.

Kakashi eventually called their group to stop and set up camp just as the sun was beginning to set. Itachi glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eye. She was slightly out of breath and desperately trying to hide it. Her eyes were starting to drupe a little while everyone gathered around the fire Shisui had built. Kakashi had begun to speak the fine details of the mission.

"It's very simple, from this point forward I will not be team captain, Itachi will take the lead as head captain."

"Hey how come he is going to be captain?" Complained the loudest ninja from the leaf.

"For one thing his rank is higher than mine, and we think this would give everyone more practice working with other people. If you get too used to working with the same people all the time, then you won't be able to work with anyone else. This will also teach you how more experienced ninja other than myself think and act. I told all of you not to bring a tent or sleeping mat because Itachi will pair you up and you will spend the rest of the mission with your partner. Your partner will provide sleeping arrangements for you," Kakashi stated with seriousness in his voice.

"Please don't put me with Sasuke! We have to spar all the time and its getting boring" Naruto continued.

"Naruto you will not be paired with Sasuke, you will be with Shisui. Sasuke you will team with Genma, and Sakura will be with myself. You are to stay with your partner as much as possible. You will take watch together, and share the same tent or room while on this mission." Itachi stated, finally noticing Sakura had her eyes glued to the ground with a slight tint of pink to her cheeks.

Itachi noted at his statement about Sakura being paired with himself, Sasuke had raised an eyebrow toward him. Itachi would have to make sure Sasuke understood what she truly meant to him.

"Aww come on! How come I can't be with Sakura? And what's Kakashi sensei going to do? He doesn't have a partner," wined Naruto.

Itachi smirked at the loudmouth's comment, "Because this will give you a chance to work with someone else, as well as learning to trust your partner no matter if you have worked with them or not. Kakashi will serve as the client's son's guard."

"Actually Naruto, it's best that Sakura is with Itachi. Genma and Shisui can be gentlemen but only when they want to. Itachi on the other had will be considerate and keep Sakura safe" So Kakashi did agree with Itachi that in itself was interesting. Itachi would have to speak with him about that before the mission was up.

"Why does everyone think I cannot protect myself? Seriously, do all of you think I am just a weak little girl?" Before anyone could respond Sakura stormed off announcing she was going to fill canteens since that's all she was good for. Itachi didn't like her comments. He had only wanted to guard her and see her best interest. He didn't think she was weak; she was bright, witty that made up for her lack of physical skills.

The Uchiha heir knew he needed to talk to her, but trying now would be suicide; she was angry, hurt and in no mood to talk to anyone. Eventually she would be hungry and tired, she would have to come back. Itachi had set the others doing various task. Sasuke and Genma were sent to patrol the surrounding area. While Shisui and Naruto set to getting more firewood. Leaving Kakashi and Itachi alone to set up tents.

"So when were you going to tell me you had feelings for my student?" Kakashi probed, hoping he could get real answers without the others being there.

"Why of course I would have feelings for you student, his is my brother after all" Itachi smirked.

"You know which one I am talking about, Sakura is young and foolish. She wears her heart on her sleeve and most importanat she has a thing for Sasuke," the copy ninja stated with solemn tone.

"I love her, but not in the way that you believe. I wish to make sure she is unharmed, protected." And with that Itachi closed his eyes with the vision of Sakura becoming everything she ever wanted to be.

* * *

_I can't believe them! They all think that I am useless and can't fend for myself. Unbelievable! _

Sakura wanted to scream her anger and frustration out into the forest air. But she couldn't as much as she wanted to, her mind kept telling her no. What was she supposed to do, it's not like she had anyone on one training. Until recently she didn't know she was even good at anything other than ninja theory on a piece of paper. Even Kakashi sensei said she was a natural at charka control, but did he teach her anything no! She didn't even know the right person to ask.

_Sasuke has always been good at everything and Naruto is catching up; while I fall behind them every passing day._

* * *

"You know wallowing on yourself won't make anything better" Itachi's voice startled her causing her to jump up from her sitting position on the side of the river. He had come to check up on her since the sun had already set. Their team would be eating soon and she needed to eat to get her strength back.

"Like you would even know what I think" snorted Sakura in a very unladylike manner.

Choosing not to comment, Itachi causally strode over to the side of the river and let his feet hang over the edge of the bank. Sakura thought his feet where resting on top of the water. He said nothing for the longest time, until Sakura sighed and sat beside him.

"I did not mean to upset you earlier. I just didn't think you would want to be paired with the other members of my team." Itachi said as Sakura casted her eyes toward the water. Itachi didn't want to push her into having a conversation with him. She would talk when she was ready. He wondered what Sakura had thought of that night all those years ago. It was possible that is why she was upset at the moment, she wanted to be an excellent ninja but did not know where to start.

Itachi waited for what seemed like hours for his blossom to speak and when she did it was music to his ears.

"Itachi do you know who I am?" Sakura's face was so easy to read, Itachi could tell she was just itching to ask questions."

"Yes, you are Sakura Haruno"

"And?" the girl persisted.

"And my brothers team mate" Itachi didn't know where she was going with this. Did she want him to say something about that nigh? No he would let her be the first to ask. Sakura made a long pause.

"…..We've met before haven't we?" Finally gaining her courage she spit out "It was you that night wasn't it? The night my parents died, you saved me didn't you?"

"Yes," refusing to give more detail which irritated Sakura.

Turing her head toward him, "What were you doing there? Don't get me wrong I'm glad you were there but, why?" sea foam green eyes looking at pleading him to answer.

"Is that really what you want to know Sakura?" his voice making her shiver when he said her name. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she choose to ask what had really been on her mind, specifically the past few days.

"Who was that? Those yellow eyes were menacing, but held me so I couldn't look away." Sakura muttered moving her head down causing her hair to cloak her face.

"His name is Orochimaru. He and no one on this earth will ever hurt you."

"Not even you?"

* * *

So I like the ending to this chapter, a somewhat cliffhanger. Already working on chapter 6 and 7. I am hoping I can post those two at the same time. But I think this story is time for some action what do you think? Please review and thanks for the comments!


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura watched Itachi with pleading eyes, begging him to answer her. Itachi waited contemplating on how he would answer her. He had never thought of him actually physically hurting her, no he would never. But emotional pain was something Sakura had endured most of her life. He had no idea how to avoid hurting her feelings, she did wear her emotions on her sleeve.

"I will do everything I can to make sure you are safe and happy. I would never lay a hand on you if that's what you are thinking." Itachi stated. Finally looking at the pink haired girl, Itachi noticed her head drooping more. She was exhausted, but as stubborn as she was he knew she would try to hide it. Itachi let the silence fill around them like a blanket. He activated his blood line to observe the area. It appeared the others were settling down to eat. They knew that they didn't need to look for them, Itachi was highly skilled and could protect Sakura.

He continued to look across the water, luckily at the moment there was no threat. He was in no rush to return back to camp anyway. He would go back when Sakura was ready. Itachi was a gentleman and no gentlemen would let a young lady walk by herself at night. Bringing him out of his thought he noticed Sakura leaning against his arm. He hadn't realized that she moved closer to him.

Pink hair was thrown on his shoulder. He could hear the soft snores coming from her mouth. The silence in the night slowly ticked by as Itachi stared at the girl in awe. She must have tired herself out trying to keep up with the rest of their team. He thought back to seeing Sakura today. She was incredibly smart and bright. She could do anything with her life so why did she choose to be a ninja. Sure she could use several things to her advantage. First Sakura was small considering her age; this is both good and bad. She was small enough to hide in unseen places and if she was caught for some reason she could always use the innocent act.

Itachi concluded his thought looking across the river. The sky was orange with purple and blue streaking the horizon. Sakura snuggled into his arm, he realized she was cold and was seeking His body heat. Slowly not to disturb the sleeping beauty, he put one arm behind her shoulders and the other under her knees swooping her up from the chilly ground. Said girl sighed in contentment hugging Itachi closer to her body. Itachi gradually walked back to their camp. Luckily all the tents were set up, so he wouldn't have to lay her on the ground since he and Kakashi already set everything up.

Kakashi looked up happily, well as happy as he could that two had arrived back safely "Itachi I was just about to send my dogs to look for you. You left without telling us who would take the first watch."

Itachi thought the copy ninja would have already assigned the watch since he was left second in command. "Sasuke and Genma will take the first. You, Naruto, and Shisui will take the second. Sakura and I will take the third. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to put her to bed and go to sleep myself. I suggest the rest of you do the same." Itachi instructed walking past them ignoring their questioning eyes.

* * *

"Sasuke what the hell is your brother doing with Sakura?" Naruto bellowed out into the night air.

"Dobe she probably fell asleep from keeping up with us all day" Sasuke answered walking away trying to put some distance between himself and his blond teammate.

"Wait teme! What do you mean, Sakura always keeps up with us!"

"What my little cousin is trying to say it that she used her charka to increase her speed and keep up with the team. Your team doesn't usually travel that fast do they?" Shisui asked looking at Kakashi.

"No and to tell you the truth, she did hide if very well. Now you two," he said looking at Sasuke and Genma, "Start your watch and the rest of us need to get some sleep." Kakashi ordered ending the conversation, not wanting to answer any more questions about Itachi and Sakura.

* * *

Itachi was pleased to see that their bedrolls were already set out for them. He gently pulled back the blanket and laid Sakura underneath. She had warmed up from Itachi keeping her close and blocking the cold during his travel back to camp. Itachi gazed at the lovely girl as he covered her up; her soft looking lips were slightly parted. Her eyes shut softly meaning she was sleeping peacefully.

"Itachi, thank you" Sakura murmured drifting back to sleep. Seeing her peaceful like this bought a small smile to his lips. He laid down remembering the vow he had made long ago. He would always keep her safe and ensure her happiness no matter who tried to stand in his way.

* * *

Itachi woke with a start, using his sharingan to survey his surroundings. Naruto was by the fire, but Shisui and Kakahsi were in the tress away from their camp. What had woken him? Looking around the tent he noticed Sakura was crying.

"No please don't hurt me. No stay away from me!" She whimpered, her eyes tightly sealed. More tears spilled down her rose colored cheeks. "No, no get away from me!"

Itachi gently nudged her trying to wake her, but she continued crying. "Sakura," nothing. Itachi tried again with more force this time, "Sakura! Sakura, everything is fine. Wake up, Sakura you need to wake up." She finally opened her eyes when Itachi raised his voice. Sakura franticly looked around, taking in the backdrop. Turning her heads she observed Itachi staring intently at her.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Itachi's voice was laced with concern for his pink haired angel. Sakura didn't answer she continued to watch him. "Sakura are you alright?" Itachi tried again. Finally after a long moment of scilence she turned her eyes away from him and in a deathly calm voice said, "NO."

Itachi stared at her questioningly. No? What did that mean? Did she think she was still dreaming, was she ill? "Sakura tell me what's wrong?" Itachi pleaded. She shook her head trying to clear her thought,

"It's him" was all she replied coverning her eyes with her small hands.

"Sakura what is it? Who is he? It was only a dream everything is fine," Itachi spoke trying to get her to open up to him. That was the only way he could help her; he couldn't keep playing guessing games all night.

Quivering Sakura removed her hands and put them in her lap grabbing tightly to the blanket, "It's him. The one with the yellow eyes. He's coming for me."

* * *

Sorry it has taking so long to update. I have had health problems that need to be treated and classes have started back. I am going to try and do an update more often. Which would you prefer a weekly update with small chapters or every two weeks with longer chapters. Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi stared at Sakura in disbelief. How could she know Orochimaru was after her from a dream? "Sakura it was just a dream, he isn't here; it wasn't real." Sakura's eyes snapped back toward her captain's face; he wore his usual unfazed expression. Sakura wanted to burst into tears, did he really think she was making this up. How could he not believe her?

"You don't believe me, do you?" Sakura whimpered. Itachi caught off guard by her question, slowly he answered her, "Sakura I trust you. I do. Please don't work yourself up more, it isn't goof for your health. It was just a dream he can't touch you while you are next to me." Sakura did not reply instead she quickly crawled to the exit of the tent. Before she could leave however, Kakashi stuck his head in and told them it was their turn to take the watch. Sakura was more than happy for the watch, she could put some distance between Itachi and herself. It would give her time to think without his questioning looks.

Sakura, as swiftly as she could, started toward the lush forest. With Itachi hot on her heals she didn't dare turn around, she had to keep going. "Sakura wait," Itachi tried reasoning but she wouldn't budge. Grabbing Sakura's arm, she turned around growling, "What captain?" she bared sarcastically, "You watch one side and I watch the other. I need to do my job and you need to do yours." Itachi let her go without another word, he turned toward the opposite side of the forest.

Sakura took off into the tress trying to find the best location to settle until the sun came up. Finding a large tree with a sturdy branches she sat with her legs in front of her. She tilted her head back to look at the stars. Sakura always liked looking at the stars. When she was younger her parents never understood why most nights she would sit and watch the stars. They were so pretty, glittering in the night sky. Those stars gave her hope, that there would be something more in her life; something thrilling, something exciting. She wanted her life to be filled with adventure and romance, but no one seemed to grasps that.

Her life hadn't turned out the way she wanted. She wanted to be a successful ninja, maybe even high ranking. Eventually marry another ninja, continue with her career; and have children who they would raise to be thriving ninja. But currently her life was filled with anger, regret, and sorrow. She vowed, "I will become strong and kill Orochimaru for the pain he has cost me. He will know what is feels like to lose everything." It was a well-known fact that when Sakura set her mind to something she would go all the way with it.

* * *

Itachi gracefully glided through the trees; he had not meant to impose on Sakura. He was not offended by her need for space. Even he at times needed peace and quiet to gather and sort his thoughts. The Uchiha hoped she would be able to express her concerns after she had her space. To say he was worried was an understatement. If Snake was coming for her, Itachi would have to guard her round the clock.

Would Snake appear on the misson? Or would he wait till inside the boundaries of village when Itachi might have his guard down. So many thoughts were running through the Uchiha's head. First he would have to clue Kakashi and Hokage in with situation; that way there would be no surprises if Sakura was seen with Itachi at various times.

* * *

The sun slowly inched its way up. Itachi had tried endlessly to keep calm throughout his watch. Sakura had moved to far away in the trees for him to see her. He rose to his feet and made his way back to camp. Kakashi was the only one up, there was still time left before they needed to head out. Itachi moved to stand beside the copy ninja; but the Uchiha did not speak he waited for Kakashi to begin.

"So… you want to tell me how involved you are with my student?" he said in his usual uninterested tone. Itachi waited seeing how long it would take before Kakashi would turn and give the Uchiha his full attention. He didn't have to wait long, with a sigh said man turned and focused on Itachi. "As I told you before I wish to protect her and ensure her happiness," Itachi continued, "there is a slight problem."

* * *

Itachi told Kakashi the events relating to Sakura starting from their first meet to this morning's incident. Kakashi had his hand under his chin, eyes fixed in concentration. "Ok, you are team captain, how do you want to handle this?" Itachi answered rather quickly, he had thought about this during his watch. "I will send a message to the Hokage informing him of the situation. Genma and Shisui will also need to know, we all need to be ready if Snake is going to strike. But Saksue and Naruto do not need to know, they will get to emotional and want to start a man hunt."

"That sounds good, but what are you going to do when we get back to the village?" Kakashi inquired. Itachi started walking to wake his teammates, paused and glanced over his shoulder, "I will take care of it." Kakashi not liking how that sounded sternly said, "Itachi she is still my student, however it is for her safltey I will let this go. But know… if you ever hurt her… I will personally… make you suffer."

Itachi stopped but did not turn around, "you won't have to….. She is my only reason for living."

* * *

OK so I know the chapters seem slow but this information is needed for the climax. I not sure how long this story will be but I know it will have a least thirty chapters. I hope to update every Saturday or Sunday but you never know. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

By the way are my words ok? As in is my accent coming though in my writing? Please let me know and I will do my best to correct if necessary.


End file.
